Forgotten till the end (Revised versio)
by lovingthemalfoys
Summary: Harry is forgotten in favor of his brother (the supposed BWL). Lily and James have lots of children! There will be bashing of James Lily and Others.
1. Te begining of the end

It was Halloween, one of the best days of the year for children. They got to stay up late, play dress-up and get free sweets. It was that night that found a red-haired beauty of a women cleaning a small kitchen. Mushy baby food had fallen on the floor from where 2 little toddlers had seen fit to drop it. Said toddlers were in the small front room with their raven-haired, hazel eyed father. The raven-haired menace was creating small puffs of coloured smoke with a long stick of wood. This wood was his wand as he, his wife and his sons were all magical. His sons were both 15 months old and the oldest was born almost 1 hour before his brother. The older one had the same raven hair as his father and his mothers captivating emerald-green eyes. His younger brother had his father's hair but with streaks of red from his mother, he had his father's hazel eyes. These four people were a happy family, but they were also a scared family. There was a prophecy created claiming that a child born at the end of the seventh month would be the one to rid the world of the current dark lord. Both of the boys had been born on the 31st. They were born at the end of the seventh month and were the two most likely candidates. There was another boy born at the end of the month, a Neville Longbottom. There were probably many more but the prophecy stated that the child would be born to parents who had thrice defied the dark lord and that left only the three children. The Potters had gone into hiding, using a special spell that made the house invisible to all but who the secret keeper told. The secret keeper for the Potters was a trusted friend by the name of Peter Pettigrew.

There was another reason for the family to be scared and happy, the wife of the raven-haired man had become pregnant. They were happy that they were to have another child but they were scared that if the Dark Lord did find them they might be killed and the little one never born. They had been stressed and one thing led to another causing their stress reliever every night. It was then that the gate creaked open. The raven-haired man stood throwing his wand upon the couch to see why his friend was here so late at night. As he looked out of the window beside the door he stopped in his tracks.

"Lily get the boys and go! He's here, take the portkey its in the boy's room. Leave! Now!"

The man shouted to his wife as he dived into the front room to rectify his most stupid of mistakes.


	2. Chapter 2

when the door was blasted off its hinges. As Lily ran one of the little boys squirmed, trying to get to his daddy. She was no match for the little baby as she was heavily pregnant and holding another child. The second oldest Potter child crawled as fast as his little legs would carry him to the pretty bright lights not knowing that they could kill him if one hit their mark. The eldest Potter child slid gracefully out of his mothers hold and ran to his brother. The Potter heir had learnt to walk at 10 months and had learnt to run in another month. He was reading by a year and was incredibly gifted when it came to accidental magic. He was also incredibly strong physically. He could leap over his cot bars as if they were a toy truck, but his parents didn't know that. He was a smart child that knew if his parents knew he could get out of his crib they would stop his from getting out during the night to read harder books.

The Potter heir picked his brother up around his middle and walked quickly back to his mother who was amazed by the show of strength. He passed his littler brother to his mother and began to climb the stairs effectively jump starting his mother into moving. She remembered the battle going on between her husband and the evil man. She rushed upstairs after her oldest son who had already made it to the nursery. As she was rummaging around for the portkey she heard her husband hit the floor and the footsteps start to ascend the stairs. She knew there was no way out as she could not find the portkey so she put both of her babies into the crib and turned to face the wooden door. What happened next passed in a blast for her all she could remember was pleading him not to kill her babies and to take her instead. The next thing she knew her husband was enervating her and she was crushed under rubble. She screamed, she didn't know were her little boys were or if they were even alive but then she heard to soft crying of her youngest.

"Evan baby its OK, mummy and daddy are here baby. Where's Harry, James? Where's my other little solider."

"I don't know hunny. But I'll look for him I promise you need to go to Madam Pomfrey! You could have lost the little one."

Again she screamed before flooing out of the nearly demolished house to the magnificent magical castle that is Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and wizardry, taking her youngest with her.  
James stayed behind looking for his heir. He saw a little foot just peeking out from underneath the crib and reached down. He hastily shoved the broken crib from his son and lifted the little child into his arms. He brushed his son's hair away from his eyes and over his forehead not noticing that as he did so he covered up a little cut in the shape of a lightning bolt. As he checked his son over he was happy to find that his son was still alive. He didn't think he could bear it if he knew for certain that he would never get to hear his little boy speak the words that the younger one did. That was the one thing little Harry never did learn. He never learnt to speak. The adults all thought he was mute but little Harry and Evan knew that it was because he didn't feel like speaking.

James flooed over to Hogwarts only to see Albus Dumbledore, the current headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, holding his littlest child and murmuring softly.

"He must be...Yep so powerful...must tell James and Lily."

"Tell us what Headmaster? Do you know who the boy-who-lived is?"

"Young Evan is our saviour and he needs all attention on him so either get rid of that one or just ignore him."

"I cannot leave my child with anyone else Headmaster, he will live with us."

"Either way Evan will have all the attention on him and he will be trained by all of Hogwarts finest. He will start training at 5 but you will teach him to read and write before then and if you can, teach him maths and the theory of other subjects."

"Yes Headmaster."

They all got checked over by Poppy Pomfrey, the schools Healer, who was rather angry about what they were going to do to poor little Harry, the family heir and the nephew she would never have. Once they were all given the all clear to leave, with many questions on why Harry needed checking over as he is not the Boy-Who-Lived, they left to go home. They hailed the boy-who-lived and ignored the other son they had. They were told that their baby was fine and was due within 2 months and would be a little girl but they didn't care, as long as their precious saviour was ok then nothing could go wrong. Little did they know that young Harry had a perfect memory and would remember this night as the night that he was abandoned by his family. Little Harry would never try to gain their attentions, he would go along as he was doing. He would learn everything he could and when he is ready he will prove who the true Hero is.

The light was doomed.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry was ignored by his so-called parents, who he referred to as Lily and James, ever since that faithful Halloween night and now, as he cast his mind back to the beginning of his life, he found he couldn't have been happier.

At 1 year 5 months of age, on the 20th December at 11.59 PM, Harry was given a beautiful baby sister with the promise of the warmest hazel eyes you could imagine and already long black tufts of hair. It was perfectly straight unlike Harry and James' but her facial features had the, already promising, look of an aristocratic young women. Her thin wrinkly skin would soon blossom into chubby baby fat that would make you want to pinch her dimpled cheeks. Basically she would be a heart breaker when she was older. Her parents took more notice of her than Harry but still not as much as Evan. They only took notice of her because she was the first girl and could be sold out to a pureblood family as a mistress. That thought made Harry angry, how could a parent only want a child to sell off to the highest bidder. Her name was Issabella Jane Potter or Issy for short.

The next little baby had come along only two years after, when Harry was 3 years 6 months old, on the 15th January at 10:48 Am. He was a delightful little boy with a wisp of soft dark brown hair and the usual baby blue eyes that had flecks of silver that would later turn into a molten colour that would act as a siren call for the lady's and possibly the men as well. He was named Jason Ares Potter and the only problem with him was that Jason was only Harry's half-brother. He could tell by the eyes that Lucius Malfoy was his brother's father. He also knew that neither of his parents had noticed and that James would likely not know about Lily's expeditions. Harry didn't shun Jason, or hate him for having a different father. He kept Jason in line and brought him up as any other child. Harry always thought that Jason was his little warrior, to match his middle name.

Jamie Apollo Potter was 3rd. He had the dark brown hair of James and dull green eyes. He was treated the same as the others before him and loved by all but his parents and Evan. His hair was soft as silk to the touch and his eyes were the green of a dark forest, it seemed to draw you in. His eyes told you that he could see into your soul, that non of your secrets were safe from his probing mind. Harry thought of Jamie as his little sunshine, to honour his namesake who was the God of the sun in Greek Mythology. He planned to train him in Archery and other sports and magic just as soon as he was ready, just like the rest of his small family to keep them safe.

Damian Harold Potter was 4th, he had dark brown, almost black hair with deep red streaks running through it. At first Harry thought that he might need glasses but when it came to the time that he did he asked his Uncle Sev if there was a potion because his Uncle was a potions master and professor for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Harry had used the potion that his Uncle sent him for himself and for Dame. His sister said that once he had, his vivid emerald eyes had seemed to seep into your soul and claim it. Damian was born on the 6th April at 7 Pm on the dot.

Then was little Eliza Athena Potter, though it should probably be Snape with how her hair is. To the outside world it would look just like James Potters hair except straighter and longer, but if you looked close enough you could see that it glinted in the sun unlike the others or that it was ebony and not black or deep brown. So he added another to the list in his head about who he knew to be sleeping with his mother other than his father. Eliza was born when Harry was about to turn 11 on the 30th July at 11:59 Pm, which almost made James and Lily birth Kittens.

The final 3 were triplets,Jamie-Leigh Ray Potter was the first her was Johanna Marie Potter and then Eileen Emma fact that Lily was having triplets was when anyone should have spotted a problem as no Potter has been able to impregnate a women with more than one child at a time. It is very rare that any pure family is able to produce multiply offspring in one go anyway, because of being inbred. The only pure family that Harry knew to have given birth to twins were the Weasley family. It was found out by Harry when they were born that they were Weasleys when they came out with the same hair and eyes as the rest.  
After Harry realised what was going on he went to visit his Uncle Sev who also happened to father one of his little siblings.


	4. Chapter 4

*Flashback*  
Harry walked through the dark and dank dungeons of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry right before curfew. He was looking for his Uncle Sev who, until this moment, he thought to be great. Once he reached the door to Severus's personal rooms he knocked once and barged his way in without waiting for a reply.  
"What's wrong Harry?"  
"Why the hell did you sleep with Lily Potter?"  
"I-I don't know what your talking about Harry"  
"Then why did you stutter, you only stutter when your lying to me, and why does one of my little sisters have your hair? Its ebony black and silky, nothing like mine or James'."  
"Look, Harry, when I slept with your mother, she said that she and James had split up. I didn't believe her but I think she put a lust potion in my drink or something. You know I don't check of love or lust potions because I don't believe anyone would want me. When she came into the room, my mind went black. I couldn't think, in my inner mind it was screaming that I shouldn't be doing this, that I would hurt myself and my small family that I have come to view you and Eliza and Jason and the others as but my mind didn't register what it was saying. The only thing I could think of until she left was how much I needed her, how much I needed to get her. It kept screaming that this would be my only chance, that she was the only one who would ever want me. I'm sorry, I didn't know what I was doing and I couldn't stop myself. It was the worst mistake of my recent years after I realised what had happened."  
"It's fine Uncle Sev, I was just upset that you would touch her. Also do not say it was the worst mistake of your recent years as if you had not slept with her i would not have gotten my baby sister. Another thing, stop degrading yourself someone will come along and like you for who you are. You are a kind, warm and helpful man Severus Snape and any person will be happy to have you. Do you mind if I have some reversal potions, I want them to look like they should."  
"Them? I only slept with her once."  
"Yeah but apparently she cant control herself and she slept with Malfoy and a Weasley. That's where the triplets came from, you know that purebloods can usually only have one child a go."  
"I'll get you the potions, just get back to where you need to be."  
"Thank you Uncle Sev, you don't know how much this means to me."  
With a hug Harry walked out of the warm cozy personal rooms of Severus Snape and made his way back to his warm comfortable bed in his dorm room. Looking up at the canopy of the bed Harry couldn't help but feel upset that his wonderful Uncle thought so low of himself, he was a wonderful person who had to hide behind a mask because of war.  
*End flashback*


	5. Chapter 5

Harry was planning to go to Gringotts Wizarding bank today to sort out his finances as he knew that as soon as he became head of House Potter he would have to look after the youngest kids while he was at Hogwarts. The meeting was in 10 minutes with the head of Potter finances,Goblin Jocklerod, who had told him that as he turned 17 he could claim the title, even though his father was still alive.  
"Harry, you need to leave big brother. Go get us our own home where we can raise our brothers and sisters in safety. Save us from them Har, I don't think I could handle another year here."  
"Don't worry Dame, you wont have to be here much longer, just 3 more months and you'll be out of here but you have to promise to watch your little sisters while I'm at school. There will be house elves, protection wards and Siri and Remmy but you have to help them little brother. They wont know how Ellie likes her toast with butter and jam or how Eileen needs a night light to sleep. Help them brother and we will all be safe and happy. I love you goodbye."  
Harry popped away, it was a trick he had learnt from the house elves that brought him up. It wasn't like apparating which meant that he could get past any wards he wanted, even Hogwarts wards.

* * *

He appeared in a large marble hall, it reached far above his head and was filled on either side with polished wooden booths, made from oak wood, where you went to see a goblin. Harry's new polished leather shoes clicked as he walked over to the first goblin that was free.  
'Greetings great goblin, I am here to see the head of the Potter finances.' The surprised look on the goblin's face almost made Harry laugh his heart out but he kept it to a small, satisfied, smirk.  
'Greetings young wizard it has been many years since we have had someone so young speak our language. I will call a goblin for you, they will tell you manager you wish to speak with him. Grintok'  
A younger Goblin came over to the teller and listened as he was told what to do. Harry was told to wait until he came back and then, if the manager was not busy he would be shown to them, if not then he would be given a time and date to return. Grintok returned 5 minutes later and asked for him to follow. He followed the small goblin through the labyrinth of carpeted corridors, forgetting which corner he took with every other turn. Right, Left, centre, left, centre, right... it was too hard to tell which way it went but carry on he did. They were in the labyrinth of corridors for around 10 minutes before they came to a large silver door. The goblin knocked once, then twice and opened the door.  
'Master Joklerod, Mr Harry Potter is here to see you.'  
'Thank you, you may leave Grintok.' Grintok left and Harry walked into the room.  
'Greetings Master Joklerod, may you gold flow and your colony thrive.'  
'Greetings Mr Potter, may you vault stay full and your life be long. What business can we at Gringotts be doing for you today, Mr Potter?'  
'You know that you can call me Harry, Master Joklerod. As for business I would like a report on everything that I will inherit in 3 months time, if you don't mind.'  
'And you can call me Joklerod Harry. As for your business I will need you to place 3 drops of blood onto this piece of parchment.' Harry obliged knowing that he could trust his account manager. Joklerod was the one who had helped Harry when he was trying to look after his small family. He watched as the blood thinned out and bled into the old paper. He watched as words were formed in bright red liquid. As he read down the list his eyes widened, showing only a small part of his suprise, until he let a smirk settle firmly on his face, one that to any other human would make them cower in fear but the Goblin only smirked in return.

* * *

Name - Harrison Jamieson Sirius Potter.  
Parents - James Charlus Potter  
- Lillian Issabella Potter nee Chargrane-Evans (Adopted to the Evans family)  
God Parents  
- Sirius Orion Black  
- Alice Longbottom. (Hospitalised)  
- Frank Longbottom (Hospitalised)  
Inherited titles (Through Blood)

Lord Potter.(Paternal)  
Lord Black.(Paternal)  
Lord Chargrane.(Maternal)  
Lord Lupin. (Paternal)  
Lord Perevelle (Potter line)  
Lord Merlin. (Potter Line)  
Lord Hufflepuff. (Potter line)  
Lord Ravenclaw. (Chargrane Line)  
Lord Gryffindor. (Potter line)  
Lord Greengrass. (Chargrane Line)

Ancient and Nobel house of Potter-  
12,786 Galleons  
10 Sickles  
34 Knuts  
Properties-  
Prongs Palace.  
Lily's cottage.  
Flower Field.  
Marauder Fortress.  
Apartment in L.A  
Apartment in N.Y  
Castle in Yorkshire, Bradford.  
5* hotel in Ireland, Dublin.  
Small farm in Wales, Cardiff outskirts.  
Godric's Hollow  
Shares-  
50% in Daily Prophet.  
29% in Quidditch supplies.  
32% in Madam Malkins.  
51% in Poison Dagger.  
30% in Leaky Cauldron.  
56% in Athens Apothecary.  
30% in Flourish & Blotts.  
20% in Jape's Eye shop.

Ancient and Nobel house of Black-  
14,892 Galleons  
12 Sickles  
34 Knuts  
Properties-  
Padfoot's den.  
Marauder hide.  
Apartment in Tokyo.  
Apartment in Japan.  
Castle in Lancashire.  
5* hotel in Scotland.  
Manor in Wales.  
12 Grimauld Place.  
Shares-  
30% in Daily Prophet.  
30% in Quidditch supplies.  
10% in Madam Malkins.  
40% in Poison Dagger.  
40% in Leaky Cauldron.  
40% in Athens Apothecary.  
50% in Flourish and Blotts.  
50% in Jape's Eye Shop.

House of Lupin-  
2000 Galleons  
8 Sickles  
10 Knuts  
Properties-  
Moonys Moon.  
Marauder library.  
Apartments in Australia and Germany.  
cottage in Scotland.  
shares-  
10% in Daily Prophet.  
30% in Quidditch supplies.  
10% in Madam Malkins.  
3% in Poison Dagger.  
20% in Leaky Cauldron.  
2% in Athens Apothecary.  
10% in Flourish and Blotts.  
20% in Jape's Eye Shop.

Chargrane-  
198,673 Galleons  
24 Sickles  
30 Knuts  
Properties-  
Mansion- Albania.  
Apartments- Jamaica, Italy, Rome.  
Cottage- Lancashire.  
House- China.  
Flat- America.  
Beach- Paradise Islands.  
Island- Galapagos.  
Shares-  
7% in Gringotts.  
10% in Wonderful weapons.  
100% in Coca cola.  
15% in Madam Malkins.  
5% in Daily Prophet.  
5% in Flourish and Blotts.

Gryffindor-  
92,996,923 Galleons  
24 Sickles  
35 Knuts  
Properties-  
1/5 share of Hogwarts Castle.  
Gryffindor fortress  
Godrics Manor

Slytherin-  
96,390,942 Galleons  
24 Sickles  
35 Knuts  
Properties-  
1/5 share of Hogwarts castle.  
Slytherin Hideout  
Salazar Home.

Ravenclaw-  
22,472,312 Galleons  
24 Sickles  
35 Knuts  
Properties-  
1/5 share of Hogwarts Castle  
Ravenclaw Nest  
Rowena's Place

Hufflepuff-  
77,234,521 Galleons  
24 Sickles  
35 Knuts  
Properties-  
1/5 Share of Hogwarts Castle.  
Badgers Den  
Hufflepuff Cottage

Merlin-  
947,285,901 Galleons  
24 Sickles  
35 Knuts  
Properties-  
1/5 share of Hogwarts Castle.  
Merlin's Refuge  
Pandas Seek.

Perevelle brothers-  
77,499,732 Galleons  
13 Sickles  
27 Knuts  
Properties-  
Flippant Hide  
Dragon's Cave  
Killers fear.  
The Burrow.

Greengrass-  
9670 Galleons  
4 Sickles  
15 Knuts  
Properties-  
Greengrass Mansion.  
Greengrass Cottage.  
Greengrass Estate.  
Shares-  
50% in St Mungo's  
10% in Mason Orphanage.  
15% in Fallatoes Ice-cream

Malfoy-  
115,375 Galleons  
24 Sickles  
35 Knuts  
Properties-  
Malfoy Manner.  
Apartment in Florida  
Apartment in America  
Apartment in Egypt.  
Castle in France.  
Beach house, Jamaica.  
Shares-  
50% in Twilfit and Tattings.  
25% in Borgin and Birks.  
36% in Bloods Field.  
75% in Disney.

Inherited Titles. ( By Conquest)

Lord Slytherin- Owned via the defeat of Thomas Riddle, Lord Voldemort.  
Lord Malfoy- Owned via the defeat of Thomas Riddle.  
Lord Lestrange- Owned via the defeat of Thomas Riddle.  
Lord Avery- Owned via the defeat of Thomas Riddle.  
Lord Crabbe- Owned via the defeat of Thomas Riddle.  
Lord Goyle- Owned via the defeat of Thomas Riddle.  
Lord Pettigrew- Owned via a Life debt.


	6. Chapter 6

Harry almost laughed, Dumbledore not only thought that his brother was the Boy-Who-Lived but, no doubt, that he had the potter fortune in his empty pockets. Not only was Dumbledore mistaken about his brother but by making his family choose and loose one, Dumbledore had lost the input of many different family monies. In 3 months time Dumbledore would be trying to get Evan Potter to hand over money for the 'light side' and when he did not get the money he would realise how wrong he had been. Dumbledore has lost the Potter, Black and Lupin monies and he didn't even realise how. Oh how Harry couldn't wait to see their faces when they figured it out. It was only a matter of time.  
Harry's final smirk as he was reading the list even set the Goblins on edge, it made them excited to see Dumbledore and his men go down but the smirk on Harry's face was scaring them. It almost made them feel sorry for Dumbledore, almost.

"So Mister Potter, you can claim the Perevelle, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Slytherin and Merlin Titles now but you will have to wait until you are 17 to claim the Potter, Lupin, Black, Chargrane and the conquest titles. However, just by claiming the 6 titles now makes you the most influential man in Britain. After you would be the Malfoy's, which you also happen to be the Lord of at 17.  
You will have, once you turn 17, 95% shares in the Daily Prophet, 89% in Quality Quidditch supplies, 67% in Madam Malkins, 94% in Poison Dagger, 90% in the leaky Cauldron, 98% in Athens Apothecary, 95% in Flourish and Blotts, 90% in Jape's Eye shop, 7% in Gringotts, 10% in wonderful weapons, 100% in Coca-cola industries and 75% of Disney. you have the highest shares in all of them and that makes you the main holder and manager of the shops. The final 2% in Athens Apothecary and the 6% in Poison Dagger are owned by the final Marauder though I believe that you could own then if you claim it as your life debt that he owes you because you did not let Black and Lupin kill him."  
"If I may ask, do you know why I am eligible for the Black and Lupin titles, are they not my brother's?"  
"Ah, the Black title is yours by blood as Mr Sirius Black ran away at 16, causing him to loose the title of heir. His brother died at the hands of Voldemort so Mr Orion Black has no Heir and you are the closest to the position because you grandmother married your grandfather making her a Potter-Black. You are the blood heir to Black. The Lupin vault is because at your birth you were the first born and Lupin was the first to see you out of the group, baring the healer, this caused a bond between pack members as Mr Lupin is a were-wolf. He has a wolf mind, causing everyone he sees as family to become part of his pack, with you being the first he saw he claimed you as his own as well as Mrs and Mr Potter and Mr Black. You are his heir and so you get everything he owned."  
"Why, if he has so much money, does he not use it. I always hear him claim that he is poor yet this paper work says different."  
"Mr Lupin does not want your brother to know as he knows that there is nothing he can do to stop you being his heir. Also he was cut off from it when his parents found out he was a were-wolf. They sent him to live with muggles and he didn't know his parents. He is a Pureblood by birth but as he was adopted he never knew. He used to be a Potter, the younger twin of your father. The Potters were believed to be a strictly light family so they got rid of him as soon as they found out he was a classified 'dark' creature.

Now if you will claim you titles, just say your name and the titles you wish to claim. In English if you don't mind."  
"I Harrison Jamieson Sirius Potter Lay claim to the titles and houses of Perevelle, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Merlin."  
A golden glow surrounded Harry as he finished the sentence. When it subsided a small intricately designed leather box lay on the table. When he opened it 6 rings lay on soft velvet.

One was pure black with a triangle surrounding a circle with a line in the middle of both. A note inside the box said that this was the Perevelle ring.

One was deep green with a small silver snake, this was the slytherin ring.

The next was blood red with a mighty golden lion- obviously the Gryffindor ring.

Then the bright baby blue ring with the shiny silver raven's head was obviously the Ravenclaw ring.

After that was a shiny gold ring with a black badgers head on it- the Hufflepuff ring.

The final ring was the most amazing out of the 6. It had a light stormy grey background, with a charcoal black wand in the middle. Surrounding it were sparks in 4 different colours- blood red, lime green,honey yellow and baby blue.

He placed all six on his right hand, Slytherin on the ring finger, the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff on the middle finger and the Gryffindor on the index, the perevelle on the index with the Gryffindor and the Merlin ring on his ring finger with the Slytherin ring.  
"Joklerod I would like all the money from the 6 houses put into one vault then split in equal groups for 15 people. The first 9 will be named, one for me- Harrison Jamieson Sirius Potter, the second for Isabella Jane Potter the third for Jason Ares Potter, fourth- Jamie Leon Potter, fifth- Damien Harold Potter, Sixth- Eliza Julie Potter, seventh- Jamie-Leigh Ray Potter, eighth- Johanna Marie Potter and the final one for Elieene Potter. The other six are to remain UN-named as I have no doubt that Lily and James will get pregnant again. Also shut out any possibility that anybody other than myself and the ones named for each vault can get in. Should anything happen to me I wish for them all to share out the properties and money in the final 6 vaults. I also wish to make a will now that I know how much money I have. I can't have Dumbledore stopping it from being read so I am going to go to the Ministry once it is done so that I can give it to Amelia Bones. Do you mind recording it?"  
"Of coarse not Harry, Just follow me into the recording room."  
Harry did so and was soon recording his will, keeping his wealth from greedy gold diggers and, unknowingly, stopping many plans that were in progress.


End file.
